Cupcake
by Juu-chan101
Summary: [MILD SPOILERS] Demyx finds Kairi all locked up in the castle, and decides that he wants to cook with her. Cupcakes sounds like a nice choice. [KairixDemyx Fluff] [Warning: May cause severe d'awwwwwwing]


**Theme: **Sweets  
**Words: **sugar, eggs, bake, girl, snicker

**JUU-CHAN SAYS,** THIS WAS SO MUCH FUN. XDD See, I was looking at Antifisis-- A Demyx Community, yesterday, and I was like dying to write something cute and snuggly with Demyx in it. 83 The result was this, and I have somehow become a Kairi/Demyx fangirl. It's very far from being the best thing I've written, but I like to think it's, at least, okay. Pardon if the spacing's funny. I had to do that when I brought it up on LJ. 8D;;;

ENJOY!

**CUPCAKE**

Demyx's stomach gave a rather loud rumble of complaint, which caused a steady stream of notes on his sitar to end with a horrid _twa-a-a-ang._ He'd been sitting in his room most of the day, attempting to finish up one of his many songs. He hadn't had much to eat, and his stomach disagreed loudly when he pulled off days like this. So, Demyx let his sitar evaporate, and he slipped his sheet-music into a black portfolio leaning against the end of his bed. He stood and smoothed the front of his Organization XIII coat and jerked on his black gloves. Even when walking around the castle, one never dared to do more than unzip his coat.

Demyx strolled along towards the kitchens at a leisurely pace, the clacking of his boots bouncing off the metallic walls. In fact, he was going _so_ slow and was being _so_ quiet that he heard a voice. Demyx might have disregarded it, except it was a feminine voice. In a castle full of guys, the only girl member having Faded, it was definitely noteworthy. There was a **girl** in the castle. Either that, or someone had just gotten kneed where it hurt. Either scenario would definitely prove interesting, so Demyx stopped and listened again, so he could pinpoint where the noise was coming from.

"Let me out! I _won't_ let you use me as bait for Sora! _Let me out right now_!"

It was definitely a girl's voice.

Why would they lock a girl up just to use her as bait? Demyx followed the yelling, his footsteps quickening subconciously. He slipped through a half-open door, and happened upon a cell. This was the cell where they kept prisoners, bait, and the like. It was rarely ever used, and now it had two occupants.

A girl with stunning violet eyes and red hair stopped shouting midsentence to stare at him. Sitting next to her was a strangely cartoonish dog that barked and wagged it's tail excitedly. She placed a hand on the dog's head and he silenced, his tongue lolling out. Demyx stared right back, shocked at his very own teammates.

Imprisoning a girl against her will. How aweful.

"...Will you let me go?" Her voice was eerily quiet after all the shouting she'd done.

"I can't. I want to, though," Demyx said, his hunger temporarily forgotten.

"You don't even know me. Why would you want to let me go?"

"Because imprisoning a girl isn't right. Why have they locked you up," Demyx asked, sitting in front of the girl. She slid down to sit, too, watching him through the bars.

"They want to use me as bait to get Sora angry. They think that if Sora gets angry, he'll destroy more Heartless, bringing you guys closer to your goal." Kairi brough her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them. She offered a hand through the bars. "I'm Kairi."

"Kairi. I'm--" Demyx's stomach gave another loud grumble. Kairi laughed. "--...hungry, apprently. Oh, and Demyx," he said, shaking her hand with a sheepish grin. Kairi smiled.

"It's nice to know there's at least one decent person around here," she said.

"Pfeh, yeah. I seem to be looked down upon for lacking the sinister factor. Maybe it's 'cause I'm a musician," Demyx said. This was puncuated by another rumbling from his tummy.

"A _hungry _musician," Kairi said with a giggle.

Demyx stood with another sheepish grin. He walked to the far side of the cell, looking for something he knew should be there. It blended in almost flawlessly with the bars, but he eventually picked it out. With an almost musical tapping of his foot, a section of a bar popped loose. "I cut this when nobody was looking," Demyx explained. He waved Kairi over with a smile. She went over to the newly-formed hole, which was just big enough for her to step right on through.

"...I thought you said you weren't going to let me go," Kairi stared up at Demyx. He narrowed his green eyes mischeviously.

"Well, I'm hungry, and you _must_ be at least a little hungry. So, let's go down to the kitchen and cook something," Demyx suggested with a shrug and another smile.

"Won't you get in trouble?"

"I'll take what comes." Demyx grinned. "C'mon, we gotta move fast so nobody catches us." Before he knew what he was doing, he grabbed her hand and they were dashing down to the kitchens, taking stair steps two at a time. Of course, running through the castle wasn't exactly a smart idea. Their footsteps echoed loudly. It would have been easy for somebody to catch them. As it was, fate played in their favor and nobody seemed to be hanging out nearby enough for the two to get caught. They shut the door behind them when they finally made it into the kitchen.

They both stood there in silence until they'd caught their breath.

"So, what should we cook?" Demyx looked around at the large, white-washed kitchen and starting peeping into pantries and such for ideas.

"Cupcakes?"

"_Cupcakes?_" Demyx looked at Kairi for a moment.

"Something wrong with cupcakes?" Kairi blinked.

Demyx blinked and shook his head. "Nah, I just don't know how to make 'em, is all."

"Well, lucky you, I do," Kairi said.

Without further ado, the two brought out all of the necessary cooking utensils and ingredients for **baking** cupcakes. **Eggs**, **sugar**, vanilla, milk and the like were all mixed together in one bowl, forming a pale batter. By the time this step was reached, both were covered in flour, and Demyx had a smear of the cupcake batter on his cheek. They fumbled about for a cupcake pan for a few minutes. They located one after several rather loud noises of metal crashing into metal. They hid behind the center counter when this happened, just in case some people were walking by.

Finally, the cupcakes were in the oven.

"Frosting," Demyx snapped his fingers, jumping up onto his tip-toes to reach into a cabinet just above the oven. After jumping up a couple of times to hit at the object he wanted, he finally knocked a canister of frosting into his hands. Kairi shook her head and laughed. Demyx turned the canister so he could read the lable. Pink frosting.

Hah.

That _was_ funny.

He sat down with his back against the counters and Kairi moved to sit next to him. Demyx glanced around cautiously before pulling off his gloves. "The gloves get annoying," he explained, flexing his fingers.

"How do you even walk around wearing all of that?" Kairi tugged on the sleeve of his Organization coat.

"I dunno. Whoever chose our clothes obviously didn't have functionality in mind," Demyx said, shrugging. He paused thoughtfully for a moment. What Kairi was yelling about earlier sprang to mind. "Why were you doing all that shouting if you knew someone wasn't going to let you go?"

Kairi shrugged. "I figure I may as well make a ruckus."

"Well...don't, 'kay? Xemnas doesn't exactly know how to stop while he's ahead. I wouldn't want him hurting you." Demyx was almost surprised with his own words. He'd never fully believed that Nobodies didn't have hearts. His emotions and reactions were far too real for him to believe that. Still, it surprised him that he already cared so much for Kairi. She blinked and him and smiled.

"Alright, I'll keep quiet if you promise to come check on me every day."

"It's a promise," Demyx said, giving her a thumbs up.

The oven made a rather loud _ding_ in indication that the cupcakes should be done cooking. Demyx jumped up and grabbed a pot-holder, pulled the hot pan out of the oven and setting it on the burners. Now, all they had to do was wait for the cupcakes to cool down. Kairi popped the lid to the frosting canister off and dug in the drawers for a frosting nozzle.

A couple of minutes later, half a dozen cupcakes topped with pink icing were sitting there, ready to eat. Demyx picked one up and eagerly bit into it. When he swallowed, he saw that Kairi was looking at him and snickering, holding an uneaten cupcake in her hand.

He crossed his eyes and saw pink frosting on the tip of his nose. Demyx went red in the face. It wasn't so much that his nose was covered in pink frosting than it was the way Kairi was looking at him. Just when he was reaching for a napkin, Kairi got up on tiptoe and kissed him _right_ on his frosting-covered nose.

There was a pause of silence before both of them dissolved in quiet laughter.

So, the two enjoyed their cupcakes together, sitting on the floor of the kitchen and not caring if they were caught anymore.


End file.
